Do You Want To Get Ramen After This?
by muttjc2003
Summary: One day Team 7 gets a couple missions. What will happen afterwards? Read to find out. This is a lemon beware ;D
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone this is my second fanfic so any reviews are welcome, so please tell me what is wrong with my story so I can fix it. Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy! :D Oh and thoughts will look like this: _thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Warnings: This is a lemon and there will be some Sakura bashing. This is a Naruto x Sasuke fanfic so if you don't like boy x boy don't read this… O-O

Naruto was walking to the bridge where he usually meets up with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sensei. When he suddenly saw a bright pink blob in front of his face he immediately jumped backwards out of pure ninja instinct. Sakura just looked at him like was the ugliest person in the whole world then asked, "Naruto would you watch where you are going?!" "Oh sorry Sakura I was just thinking." Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously. _God why does she blame it on me she is the one who got in my way, how annoying._ Naruto thought angrily. "I don't care what you were doing, just don't do it again!" Yelled Sakura. "Okay Sakura." Naruto said annoyed. _Why does she always have to be so loud, it makes her even more annoying then she already is._ Thought Naruto amusedly. Naruto saw Sasuke walk up and go to the far end of the bridge away from the two of them, so Naruto joined him. "Hey." Naruto said. "Hn." Sasuke replied glancing at his rival,best friend, and lover. Then Sakura came prancing up to Sasuke and attached herself to his arm. Naruto glared at Sakura and Sasuke noticed, looking at him questioningly he asked, "Dobe what are you glaring at?" Naruto just looked a little shocked that Sasuke had seen him and blushed. "Oh nothing, teme." Naruto said nervously. Sasuke then pushed Sakura off his arm and grabbed Naruto dragging him away. "Naruto." He said seriously. "You can tell me what's wrong." Sasuke said a little sad that Naruto didn't answer him truthfully. "Well, I was glaring at Sakura because she was touching you." Naruto said blushing deeply. Sasuke just chuckled, "You're too cute." Sasuke said smiling. Naruto just looked up at Sasuke and pecked him on the lips. "Okay, let's go back to the bridge before Kakashi sensei gets here." Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded. "You know Sasuke teme I really don't like Sakura." Naruto stated bitterly. "Yeah I know dobe." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's cheek. Naruto just smiled and kept on walking.

A few minutes later Kakashi arrived reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto and Sasuke just glanced at eachother and heard Sakura yell, "You're late!". Kakashi just closed his book and sighed. _That girl really is a nuisance. I would've been just fine with only having Sasuke and Naruto on my team, but no i'm stuck with that pink blob too._ Kakashi thought sadly, sighing once more. Kakashi then clapped his hands together, "Okay you guys have two D rank missions today. The first one will be picking weeds and the second one is to catch that cat again." Kakashi said smiling. Naruto and Sasuke just sighed and Sakura started to complain. While they were all walking to the house where they needed to pull the weeds, Naruto and Sasuke were thinking the same thing, _this is going to be another lame day, with an annoying girl._ Kakashi glanced at his two best pupils and smiled, then he looked at Sakura and frowned. _That girl really needs to train she is so weak and pathetic._ He thought smirking.

When they arrived at the house Naruto and Sasuke went to work on one side while Sakura worked on the other side. "Hey dobe." Sasuke said getting Naruto's attention. Naruto looked up, "What's up?" He asked. "I was just wondering if maybe, after our missions you would like to get some ramen with me?" Sasuke said smirking. "Of course Sasuke teme!" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke just smiled and got back to pulling weeds. Sakura started walking over to Sasuke and right as she was about to reach him she ended slipping on mud and fell flat on her face. Naruto and Sasuke looked behind them and started laughing so hard when they saw Sakura look up with mud all over her face. Sakura just ran back over to her spot wiping off her face. When Kakashi looked up from his book he saw Naruto and Sasuke laughing and went over to ask them what was so funny. "Hello boys, may I ask what is so funny?" He said smiling. "Sakura slipped and fell in the mud." They both said snickering. That made Kakashi chuckle as well, "Oh I see that is pretty hilarious." He said smiling brightly at the two boys. "Well, now that you guys have finished pulling all the weeds, we can go catch that cat." Kakashi said. Sakura groaned and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all just glared at her. "Sakura why can't you just shut up for once!" Naruto blurted out getting angry at her. Sakura just stared at him in shock, surprised that Naruto of all people would tell her that. "Naruto why don't you just shut up you are the one that is always so loud and stupid!" She yelled at him and Naruto just glared at her. "Sakura you are the one that is stupid and annoying." Both Sasuke and Kakashi told her backing up Naruto. Sakura just stared at all of them in disbelief and ran off with tears in her eyes screaming how they were all mean idiots. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and kissed him fully aware that it would calm him down, Kakashi just looked at the two smiling. "You two don't go eating each others faces off, weren't you two going to get ramen after this?" Kakashi said smirking. Naruto and Sasuke both just looked up at Kakashi and blushed. "Well come on the faster we get that cat the faster you two can go and eat." Kakashi said matter of factly. The two genin nodded eagerly so then they could leave.

An hour later they were both sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen. While Naruto was slurping loudly on his ramen Sasuke just watched him and laughed, highly amused. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke hearing him laugh and he asked, "What?" with a mouth full of ramen and nearly choked. Sasuke just started laughing harder patting Naruto on the back gently. After they both finished and payed for the ramen they headed to Naruto's apartment, holding hands. Once they got to Naruto's apartment, Naruto opened the door and Sasuke pushed him to the wall closing and locking the door behind him. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and before he knew what was happening he felt Sasuke's warm soft lips on his. While they kissed Naruto started to moan and that was starting to make Sasuke hard. Sasuke started to grind into Naruto and that made Naruto's member come to life, slowly getting harder. "Bedroom." Naruto panted out. So they both started toward the bedroom, lips never leaving the other's. Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed roughly and started to rip off his shirt revealing perfect tan skin. Sasuke slowly started trailing his tongue down Naruto's neck until he reached his nipples. Naruto was starting to squirm under Sasuke feeling really hot and leaned forward so he could take Sasuke's shirt off too. When he did he started trailing his hands down Sasuke's chest reaching his nipples. While Sasuke was sucking his nipples, Naruto started tweaking Sasuke's. This action caused Sasuke to moan around Naruto's nipple. Sasuke went down further starting to undo Naruto's pants and pulled them down, Naruto's member made a tent under his boxers and Sasuke just smirked. "Well it seems you are enjoying yourself dobe." Sasuke said huskily. Naruto just blushed and looked away. "Shut up, teme." He said. Sasuke just stood up and pushed Naruto farther onto the bed so they could both sit on it. Naruto was laying down with Sasuke hovering over him, Naruto's heart started beating rapidly and his breath hitched when Sasuke hooked his fingers under Naruto's boxers. Sasuke leaned down and started kissing Naruto passionately, he rubbed his tongue against Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance and Naruto opened his mouth. Sasuke's tongue slipped into the hot cavern quickly searching every space possible inside of Naruto's hot mouth. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke's tongue rubbing against his own. Sasuke slowly pulled away and a string of saliva was connecting their mouths together. He started to go down Naruto's body again trailing kisses all the way down to his boxers. Then he looked up at Naruto who nodded, so he pulled his boxers all the way off and Naruto's member was standing proudly right in front of Sasuke's face so he trailed his tongue from the base of Naruto's member to the very tip tasting his precum. Naruto moaned loudly and Sasuke engulfed his member starting to suck Naruto's member going faster when he heard Naruto panting. "Sa-sasuke I'm c-cumm- ahhh!" Naruto moaned in bliss as he felt himself release in Sasuke's hot mouth. Sasuke swallowed every last drop of his lovers juices greedily loving the bitter-sweet taste. "Sasuke I love you." Naruto said sleepily smiling sweetly at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked down at Naruto and said smiling, "I love you too, dobe." Then he took off the rest of his clothes and covered himself and Naruto with the blankets. Naruto snuggled up into Sasuke's chest and whispered, "Goodnight Sasuke." "Goodnight Naruto." They both closed their eyes and fell asleep in each others warm embrace.

Author's Note: I hoped you guys liked it. It was supposed to just be a fluffy fanfic, but then I got caught up in the moment and that happened. Hehehe :P Well please review I appreciate it.


	2. Do You Want To Take A Shower With Me?

Author's Note: I am only doing this second chapter because my second reviewer(ever) said I should, and because it is my second fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Warning: This is a lemon like the first chapter and there will be Sakura bashing. Heheheh ;P

The next morning Sasuke woke up to see bright yellow hair right in his face and remembered what he and Naruto did the night before. He slowly pulled away from Naruto, trying to not wake the usually loud and hyper boy. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he failed and Naruto ended up looking at him with those bright blue eyes and mumbled. "Sasuke teme, why are you getting up so early it's only… like 7 a.m." he said looking at the clock on the nightstand by his bed. "Well, I was going to go take a shower, but since you're up now too do you want to join me?" Sasuke asked smirking. Naruto jumped up and ran to the shower before Sasuke even knew what happened. Then Sasuke just chuckled and followed after Naruto happy he agreed to join him. _I mean a shower isn't any fun without company._ Sasuke thought smirking.

In the shower, Naruto and Sasuke stood under the hot water kissing passionately, grinding against each other. Naruto moaned deeply and Sasuke smirked against his lips. "You know Naruto," he said pulling away, "we are supposed to be getting clean, not hot and sweaty." Sasuke said laughing softly. Naruto just pouted and pecked Sasuke on the lips then grabbed the soap and waved it in Sasuke's face. "That's what this is for." Naruto chirped. Sasuke chuckled, "That is very true, dobe." He said smirking at Naruto. Naruto just turned around and said, "Well, I am a genius after all." Smiling brightly. Sasuke just snorted. Naruto turned back around and asked. "What?". "Nothing, nothing." Sasuke said smiling and grabbed Naruto's waist pulling him in for a kiss. Naruto complied and their lips met, Naruto moaned quietly when Sasuke's tongue slipped into his mouth and started caressing his tongue. Naruto then pulled away and dropped to his knees, right in front of Sasuke's hard and long member. Sasuke just looked down at him, his eyes glazed over with lust. Naruto put the tip of Sasuke's cock in his mouth and started sucking lightly. Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto's hair pushing his cock farther into Naruto's mouth, almost making the blond choke. Naruto swirled his tongue around the hard member and tasted Sasuke's precum. He hummed deep in his throat sending shivers up Sasuke's spine, Sasuke moaned and started thrusting his hips forward. Naruto being an expert deepthroater just handled it like a pro and smirked around Sasuke's cock. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and saw that his face was contorted due to the pleasure Naruto was giving him by sucking so hard on his dick. Naruto reached up to Sasuke's balls and started to massage them, earning a guttural moan from Sasuke. "Naruto, I'm g-going to c-cum soon." Sasuke said panting hard, from the pleasure Naruto was bestowing upon him and Naruto just hummed in response. That sent Sasuke over the edge and he climaxed deep in Naruto's throat, thrusting a few more times. Naruto just drank every last drop and pulled off of Sasuke and stood up giving Sasuke a chaste kiss. After they both washed up they stepped out of the shower and went back to Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto sat down on his bed, naked and said huskily, "Sasuke, I want you to fuck me right now." Sasuke just stared at Naruto for a few moments before he went to go get the lube from the bottom drawer in the nightstand. Sasuke then smirked and said, "Get on your hands and knees Naruto." Naruto crawled onto the bed and got on his hands and knees, when he looked back at Sasuke he smiled brightly. Sasuke poured some of the clear liquid into his hand and coated his fingers in it. He slowly walked towards Naruto admiring the view of Naruto's nice tanned ass. Once he got to Naruto he slowly pushed in his first finger and started thrusting it in and out slowly, making sure not to hurt Naruto. When he heard Naruto start to moan softly he added his second finger and started scissoring them, stretching Naruto's tight ass. Naruto started to slowly fuck himself on Sasuke's fingers when he added the the third and last finger. Sasuke knew he had found Naruto's prostate when he yelled out in pleasure. Figuring that Naruto was having too much fun fucking himself on his fingers, he decided to pull them out and Naruto moaned in protest. "Now, now dobe. You have to beg me if you want to be fucked senseless." Sasuke said evilly. Naruto just looked back at Sasuke and pouted, "Please, Sasuke." Naruto said in a voice laced with lust and need. "Please, what? Dobe." Sasuke said smirking at the sight before him. "Please fuck me senseless!" Yelled Naruto desperately getting kind of irritated. "Very good Naruto." Sasuke said satisfied, but in all honesty he was having a hard time not fucking Naruto senseless from the first time he saw him naked in the shower.

Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto closer to him by the waist and Naruto yelped surprised by the sudden speed. Sasuke then slowly entered Naruto, moaning softly at the tight heat surrounding his cock. Naruto moaned as well being filled deeply by Sasuke's huge dick. Sasuke slowly started to thrust knowing that Naruto was already ready and they both moaned loudly. Sasuke started to search for Naruto's sweet spot and when he found it Naruto screamed out in pleasure having little shocks go throughout his body. Naruto started to thrust backwards meeting Sasuke with every push and multiplying the pleasure they were both receiving. Naruto grabbed his own cock and started stroking it to match with the speed they were going at and almost screamed in ecstasy. "Sasuke teme, I'm g-going t-to cum s-soon." Naruto panted out. "M-me too, d-dobe." Sasuke said thrusting faster and hitting Naruto's prostate every time with deadly accuracy. "Ahhh!" They both yelled out as Naruto came on the bedspread and Sasuke came inside of Naruto's tight ass. They both collapsed onto the bed worn out from their early morning activities. "You know dobe, I love you." Sasuke said pulling out of Naruto. "I love you too, teme." Naruto replied sleepily. "Naruto we still have to meet up with the others at 9 a.m. and it is already 8:32 a.m., so get up, we still have to take a quick bath too." Sasuke said a little exasperatedly. Naruto just groaned and got up on protesting limbs.

When Naruto and Sasuke got to the bridge it was already 9:07 a.m., but there was still no sign of Kakashi sensei. So, they were slightly relieved even though they knew there sensei was almost always late. Sakura came up to them and said, "Goodmorning." and they both replied with a "Hey." Sakura was staring and Naruto and asked, "Naruto why were you limping?" Sasuke smirked at the question and Naruto just blushed and said, "Well on the way here I ended up tripping and hurt my butt." He said nervously. "Honesty, Naruto can you be any dumber?" Sakura said smirking. Sasuke just glared at her, then Kakashi popped up and said, "Well at least he didn't slip and fall in mud like you yesterday." Kakashi said laughing. Naruto and Sasuke joined him and Sakura ended up saying that they were all mean. "So, Kakashi sensei what are we doing today?" Naruto asked, asking what all three wanted to know. "Well Naruto today we are going to be sparring, the groups will be you and Sasuke and Sakura you will be with me." Kakashi said. _Ugh I really don't want to be stuck with this weak girl, but I wouldn't want to separate those two love birds._ Kakashi thought smiling. "What are you smiling at Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked. "Definitely, not you Sakura." Kakashi said smirking and Sakura deeply frowned while Naruto and Sasuke snickered.

After the two groups finished sparring they all relaxed in the shade of a tree. Sakura was slowly scooting towards where the guys sat, but more particularly towards where Sasuke was. Kakashi sensei asked, "Sakura, what do you think you are doing?" As soon as Sakura heard that she scooted all the way back to where she was before and frowned glancing at Sasuke longingly. Sasuke just looked at Kakashi gratefully and he smiled at Sasuke as if saying your welcome.

Soon after that they all departed and Naruto tagged along with Sasuke since Sasuke stayed at his place last night it was only fair he could stay at Sasuke's house tonight.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me if it was good or not. Thanks! :D


End file.
